After initiation-Candor or Dauntless
by AllIAskIsATallShip
Summary: I really enjoy these stories so I thought I would write my own. There are no couples at the start apart from Will and Chris but of course that will change. May or may not include a story afterwards depends how this all goes. Please R&R, I need lots of advice. No war so everyone is alive apart from Al because he died in initiation. I DO NOT own Divergent, it tears me apart.
1. Chapter 1

**CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS**

Tris POV

First thought, this is not looking good. I was wearing the most annoying outfit ever bought for me by the most annoying person ever, lace, straps and short skirts are my recipe for disaster. _Oh this is really not good_

"Hi Four, didn't think you would be coming"

_Really that's the best you can come up with_

"Tris!"

Four rushed over to me and seemed almost ready to hug me before thinking better of it and just grinning crazily. _Is he really drunk already?_

Trying to avoid Four's eyes is like trying to avoid a swarm of bees except it's difficult because I want to look at him not because I need to get away from him. _I actually feel I need to justify my own decisions myself? Did someone spike my drink at dinner?_

After desperately dragging myself away from Four, _yes I had to drag myself away, _I sit down between Will and Chris in the small circle we have formed on the ground in Zeke's apartment. At first I am confused as I only see Mar, Chris, Will, Four and me there but then I hear the noise coming from the kitchen and Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Lauren burst through the unfortunately narrow door.

"My dear Trissy how wonderful to see you here" _I'm afraid I will have to kill Uriah for that._

"I thought you wouldn't come but I suppose you heard that a certain someone was coming" _Do not look at Four, do not look at Four. I feel a bit bad because Uriah's parents are now going to have to prepare for two funerals, whether they will mourn at them is another matter._

Really the most worrying reaction was Shauna and Lauren's, they were whispering and pointing in my direction.

_My cheeks will never be the same again._

"Anyhow, moving on" _Chris you are my heavenly saviour, I take back the whole annoying person thing._

"Bagsy first" says Mar.

"Ever heard the phrase my house my rules, well that applies here, my house my turn first"

I can see Zeke scanning the room trying to pick out the weakest to ask first, unfortunately he seems to realise I've never played before and asks me.

"Tris, candor or dauntless"

"Ermm", _what the hell, _"dauntless"

"Right then"Zeke pauses, a look of deepest thought on his face and if you know Zeke you will know that is saying something.

"We'll start easy" _yeah of course you will _"If you're dauntless you will... go up to Eric and ask for help with your latest breakup, with your teddy bear, and tell him how he is _so_ kind and understanding you are sure he will be a great help, oh and make it dramatic"

"Sure, why not" _Should be a laugh._

I start to stand up before I am stopped by Uriah's exclamation.

"Whoa there, who's going with you as witness" _Oh man I really do not need more people to see my public humiliation._

Zeke, Chris and _really_ Four? Raise their hands. I shrug trying to act as though I don't care and walk out the room with the others trailing behind. As soon as we reach the pit I spot Eric chatting _if he's chatting he's probably drunk_ and I nervously trot over. Before I launch into my appeal I turn around to check if my entourage are still there and _SHOCK HORROR _Chris _the little minx_ has in her hand an old-fashioned camcorder. _Great. _At first I stumble over the words but at the expression in Eric's face it's easy to get into the flow of things.

"Eric I really need your help, I mean I've never met somebody so understanding and naturally comforting as you before" _ha, blatant lying here._

"A...and I really need help with my latest break-up" _Damn I am an awesome actress, those tears look like tears of sorrow not tears of laughter which of course they are._

"My... my teddy b...b...bear broke up with me!"

At this point I throw my arms around Eric and turn my head away from him, mainly to hide the humongous grin on my face.

"What the hell Stiff"

"Oh Eric, I knew you would understand, thank you so much" _Eric's face equals... PRICELESS_

Finally Eric seems to regain his composure and pushes me off, I expect him to yell and hit me instead, _this is the most hilarious bit,_ he turns tail and flees as though for his life.

Tears are literally drowning my face and I have to sit down, out of the corner of my eye I see the others rolling on the floor laughing, holding their hands to stitches from laughing too, _no so much. _I crawl towards them on my hands and knees unable to control myself enough to stand, I am very glad Chris took a video of that.

Four laughing, notices me and comes over clapping me on the shoulder, _does he have some sort of static on him because I swear my heart just skipped a beat?_

"You sure you haven't played this before Tris because that was incredible" he says in between laughs.

At this point we have regained enough composure to stagger back to Zeke's where Chris shakily hands over the camcorder. I can hear Four talking to Lynn telling her "Tris was amazing" _Oh my god, am I blushing. Shit, shit, shit I DO NOT have a crush on Four and, oh man, we're playing CANDOR or dauntless._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Thank you so much for viewing, I didn't expect anyone to look at it! The dare in the first chapter is all thanks to my friend Charlotte as it was her idea. What POV's do you think I should use? Thanks!**

**Tris POV**

So now not only do I have to hide my divergence I also have to hide the huge crush I have on my former instructor. Why do I have to fall for the fittest guy in Dauntless? _Wait I just called Four fit, definatley had my drink spiked._

"Tris, earth to Tris"

"Nah, don't bother Uri you've totally lost her"

"This ,Chris, is a classic case of the lights are on but nobodies home"

_Before you start wondering how I managed to zone out for all that time, I did not. About the time Chris was speaking I came back, my cheeks looked like the cherriest cherry tomatoes on earth._

"You do know I can hear you don't you?"

"Wah hey now we can finally get on with the game, Tris pick a person to ask"

"Fine then as you're being so demanding I choose you, Uri truth or dare" _I think Uri's eyebrows are going to be permanently stuck in his forehead the way he is now._

"DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!" _No kidding._

"Uri!" _Poor Lauren she was right next to him_

"That fucking killed my ears" _Not the only one there Will_

"What you playing at hey" _Same question everyone's asking Shauna_

"Calm down guys I didn't shout that loudly" _Course you didn't_

While they were shouting I was desperately trying to think of a good dare when Four, _SO hot, _leaned over and whispered in my ear the most epic dare ever.

"SHUT UP!" _Pedrad brothers love to shout apparently_

"Right" Everyone's looking at me now, _thanks Zeke, _"Uri, if you are dauntless then you will go into the pit dressed as Romeo and perform a romantic speech to the first girl you see." _How's he going to take this?_

"Easy peasy, I ain't no pansycake"

I'm more focussed on Four's muscles that seem to naturally flex when he sits up straight than on Uri's answer but out of the corner of my eye I see Marlene fling a pillow in his direction. _Good shot._

Mar, Shauna and Zeke follow a slightly blushing Uriah into the crowded pit, during their absence I do my best to just chat with Chris and Will but all I really want to do is chat with Four, I know I don't know him but I really just want to be near him. It's like constantly being attached to him by a thin string, no matter how hard I try I can't get him out my mind and I swear it will drive me insane soon. _Is this more than a crush? I really know nothing about this stuff apart from what my mind tells me is natural._

Thank god they're finally back, I can see Chris eyeing me curiously, I must look really odd deep in thought as I am.

"Come on crowd in, I want as many people to watch my bro's humiliation as possible" _Trust Zeke to provide a worthy distraction._

Uri's face is hilarious when he comes face to face with Eric making out with some girl on his lap. _This is just perfect._

I see his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallows nervously and can't help laughing with the rest of us as he starts his speech. As Eric surfaces, _rather unwillingly, _his face turns bright red and Uri's literally drains of colour. His black clothes highlight the lack of flush even more and it seems pretty probable that he'll just faint.

"It seems Eric's had enough of our antics for today as this is where it gets nasty" _What does Lauren mean, there aren't any visible injuries on Uri._

I can hear Eric cursing but this is short lived as he seems more interested in the girl on his lap, _best bit by far, _Eric hit poor Uri in the nuts with a wooden post that just happened to be within reaching distance. _Hope Uri wasn't planning on kids because he's going to have a real problem with that now._

"Uri's face, he looks... mortified!" _This is going to be a long night. It takes about 10 minutes to complete each dare, man I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow_.

"Four" Uri says cringing "truth or dare buddy"

"Truth" _What's Four playing at, expected him to go with dare being a dauntless prodigy and all._

"Who's your crush I know you have one so spill?" _Doesn't hang about does he._

I can feel my heart beat rising and I'm pretty sure I should be dead right down because my blood pressure is way too high.

"Ermm" _Is he avoiding my eyes? Does that mean he does like me or he doesn't?_

"I..I...haveatinycrushonTris"

"Yes! Thanks Four, now hand over $5 Zeke" _I'm really pleased Four likes me but kinda confused about Ur asking his brother for money._

And I'm not the only one because I can see quite a few confused frowns and raised eyebrows in the circle, even Four has managed to forget what he just admitted and be curious. Finally Chris asks:

"What's with the money, you guys make some kind of bet?"

"Right on, Will's old Erudite must be rubbing off on you"

"Uri and I made a bet to see who would get Four to tell first, now we get to have lots of fun"

"You have no idea how important this sort of information is for a game of truth or dare" _My cheeks have been officially stained red._

Over the next few rounds Four is dared several times to kiss me in some way and refuses them all, but what really gets me is that whenever he is asked who he likes or something along those lines he says me. Finally he seems ready to explain his behaviour as we wait for the ice cubes in Will's pants to melt. He motions to me to follow him outside the room. Grudgingly I do.

"There's something I need to do" He gently pulls some hair out my face so he can look me directly in the eye. _Wait what! He refused to kiss me and now he's being all romantic. Boys think we're confusing but they really have no idea._

You, Tris are stunning" And he brushes his lips against mine.

Right now I don't care if he's being annoying or playing the fool I just want his lips on mine, his breaths in time with mine, his hands in my hair. We break apart and I silently ask all the questions cart wheeling in my head which is already dizzy enough.

"You can't believe I was going to have my first kiss as a dare did you" _Aww, that's so sweet, he wanted to kiss me for real not because he had to._

"Is this your first kiss then Four"

He nods slowly as he studies my face almost drinking it all in. And I let him because I have a burning furnace in my heart that is ensnaring all my senses until my whole mind revolves around him, Four. _I can feel some scars on his flawless back and I wonder. Then it clicks._

"Tobias" I breath the name as though it will burn my tongue spoken too lightly.

"Yes" He, Tobias, breaths in reply.. I smile and allow myself to melt in his embrace. His lips, his touch, his breath is the caress of an angel and my heart is longing to break free of it's cage and join his. Together we are perfect.

'How can a bird that is born for joy sit in a cage and sing'-William Blake

**AN-Hope you enjoyed it, this chapter is pretty long because I had time, not sure if the ideas are that good though. Please lots of constructive criticism and if you can't do that then just criticism is fine. Dares and truths ideas in the reviews please. Enjoy your summer hols!**


End file.
